Jobic's Big Mistake (Thevideotour1's version)
Jobic's Big Mistake is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on September 17, 1992. Plot Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain discover a jack-in-the-box that Jobic gave them. Scooter coaxes Jobic to take it, turning everyone's mood mad. Barney's story, "The Pirate's Treasure" shows that someone's trash is another treasure. Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) * Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) * Mr. Fixit (Tom Cruise) * Mrs. Fixit (Marissa Katzenberg) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) The Pirate Treasure Cast * Captain Barney (Barney) * Pirate #1 (Derek) * Pirate #2 (Jobic) * Pirate #3 (Harlow) * Pirate #4 (Min) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Broken Toys # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Brazilian Portuguese) # Clean Up # # # # Forgive Me # The Friendship Song # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Brazilian Portuguese) # I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". * After the “Barney Theme Song”, when , the music from “On Again, Off Again” (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleston * After the song, “Broken Toys”, Jobic accidentally drops a bunch of broken toys and the Barney doll on the floor, then Barney comes to life. This is similar to BJ accidentally dropping a bunch of toys on the ground from "Who's Who on the Choo-Coo?". * When Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him, the music from “Ready... Set... Go!” (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * This video will be later adapted to the Groundling Marsh episode, "Mine All Mine". * The merry-go-pop for this video is the same one from the Groundling Marsh episode, "Mine All Mine". * Production for this video took place in March 1992. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids are collecting broken toys at Barney's house) * Tina: Hey, guys, look at this toy airplane. The wings have come off and it won't fly at all. * Michael: Oh. Check out this violin. The neck and the strings have been torn apart. * Min: I've found a doll. It's old and raggedy. Her arms are torn and she's got stains on it. * All (except Min): Eww! Quote 2: * (after the song, “Broken Toys”, Jobic tries to carry a bunch of broken toys and the old and raggedy Barney doll around his arms) * Jobic: Do you think there will be enough broken toys to bring to the Fixit Botique? * Kelly: No. Not enough. We better keep collecting. * Jobic: Okay. (drops a bunch of broken toys and the old and raggedy Barney doll on the floor by accident) * (Barney comes to life) Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: * (fades to the box all clean in Mr. Tenagain's place) * Mrs. Tenagain: It's a beauty, Charles. Um, what d'you think it is? * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, Mary, I know there's something inside and... (picks up a handle for the box) ...I think this little handle I made maybe the key to it's secret. * Mrs. Tenagain: Hey, it's that little whatsit we got from the Fixit Botique. * Mr. Tenagain: (puts the handle into the side on the box, then gasps) Oh, it fits. Ready to try it out, Mary? * Mrs. Tenagain: Ready, Charles. * Mr. Tenagain: Okay. (turns the handle and music comes out of the box) * Mrs. Tenagain: Wow! * Mr. Tenagain: (sighs) Oh, Mary, it's wonderful! * Mrs. Tenagain: Wonderful? Well, that's hardly good enough to describe it. It's-- it's-- it's, uh, indescribable. * (Mr. Tenagain sighs) * (suddenly, a clown pops out of the box) * Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain: (screaming) AAAAH!!! Quote 3: * (fades to Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain playing with Jobic's merry-go-pop in their place) * (the clown pops out of Jobic's merry-go-pop again) * Mr and Mrs. Tenagain: (screaming) AAAAH!!! Wow! It's a beauty! * Barney: (arrives at Mr. Tenagain's place) Hello? Anybody home? * Mr. Tenagain: Hi, Barney! * Mrs. Tenagain: Good to see you again! * Barney: I just found a new-- * Jobic: (angrily) I WANT MY MERRY-GO-POP!!! (runs to Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain with his merry-go-pop) GIVE IT TO ME!!! IT'S MINE!!! * Barney: Jobic! * Mrs. Tenagain: You can't have it. * Jobic: Barney, tell Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain to give that back to me! It's mine and I want it back! * Barney: I can't do that.' * Jobic: Barney?! * Barney: Jobic. Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain worked very hard to make it go pop. It belongs to them now, Jobic. You gave it up, remember? * Jobic: Yeah, but I don't think it was such a good idea. (whining) I want my merry-go-pop. (crying) * Barney: Jobic. * Jobic: (continues whining) I want my merry-go-pop. * Barney: Jobic! Please listen to me. It's time for a story. * (the scene segues into a story of "The Pirate's Treasure")